The Hidden Plan Of The Truce
by NoelLunox
Summary: Harry want to make a truce with Draco. He accepted the truce unwillingly since Pansy want him to. Huh? What Pansy and Hermione planning to do? I've got challenge to make this story. Still a rookie here. Hope you guys enjoy read it. HP/DM
1. Chapter 1

_**So, this is the story that I made after being challenge by Dioblo di Mort. I'm kinda anxious and nervous since this is the first I've being challenge. Well, I still a rookie in fanfic, haha. Still, if you guys enjoy it, I'm glad to know it. Read and reviews guys! :)**_

_**Disclaimer: Of course none of the characters were mine. All belong to JK Rowling.**_

_**Rating: T to be safe.**_

_**Warning: Language and grammar. Suck at this! XP**_

**THE HIDDEN PLAN OF THE TRUCE**

**CHAPTER 1**

My silvery grey eyes widened. 'Is this really happening?' I thought to myself. I looked at Pansy and Blaise whom sat beside me. Their eyes also widening looking at the Goledn Trio who stood in front of me in the Great Hall while the three of us having breakfast in winter. "Er, come again? I think I just heard it wrong, Potter." Blaise said sounding unbelievable."Let's go, Harry. They just going to make laugh of us," Weasel said pulling Potter's arm to drag him away. "Shut it, Ron. Let Harry speak," Granger said while glared at Weasel.

Potter rolled his eyes and sighed." I said, Malfoy, would like to make a truce with me? Well, not just me. With Ron and Mione too of course. You both also," Potter said while facing at Pansy and Blaise. "And why would make you believe that I will agree of that stupid suggestion of yours, Potter?" I sneered at him. Before Harry could shot back Pansy cut him by saying,"Okay. Let's make truce. The six of us," Pansy looked at Granger and they exchanged looked and smiled knowingly at each other. Well, like bloody hell I care about it.

"Are you sick, my dear?" Blaise asked Pansy while put his hand on her head. She shoved his hand roughly and give him a glare. "Bloody hell, Pansy. You're out of your mind!" I snarled at her at then looked at Potter with disgusting looked. "Aww, our Ice Prince being a child here, aren't we?" Granger said mockingly and smirked. I heard Potter chuckled and Weasel holding his laugh. "Shut your bloody mouth, Mudbl-" before I could finish my sentence, Pansy cover my mouth with his right hand and shot a glare to me.

"If you don't want to be called as child, why you didn't want to make a truce with them, Draco?" Pansy asked at me and glance at Blaise. Blaise shut his mouth since his girlfriend here already make a move to me as sign she already decided it and no one can changed it. She looked at the trio and said, " Why don't you guys give us a couple of minutes to discuss this matter? I'm assured this won't take a long time," she gave them the sweetest smile she could ever gave to Gryffindorks still her hand on my mouth. Potter open his mouth to say something but then he closed it back and just nodded and drag Granger and Weasel back to Gryffindor's table.

"The hell, Pansy? Were you hit your head anywhere?" I asked her with faking worried voice.

She slapped behind of my head and did it to Blaise also after Blaise laughing out loud. I and Blaise both silence like a kids being nagging by their mother ater that. "Trust me, Draco. You'll never regret this. I can assured you." she said and take a few sip of her tea. "And why would you think that may I ask, Pansy?" I said while looked at the Gryffindor's table and saw Potter was watching us. After he realized that I was staring at him, he looked away and I saw his cheek became slight red. I raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Don't try to hide it, Darling," Pansy said and smiled at me. "You fancy Potter, don't you?" my eyes widened and I can feel my heart now thumping like crazy and my cheeks burning red. I let out a nervous laugh, "I fancy Potter? Don't be ridiculous, Pansy," I said to her and all I got is disdained looked from her and what shocking me was Blaise also give the looked to me. "My mate, it kinda obvious that you fancy him. Don't worry, I as a caring friend always support you even you fancy a Hufflepuff," Blaise said before he let out a chuckled.

"Maybe with the truce you two can become closer than friend. Don't you think that, Darling?" Pansy said still trying to convince me. I thought for a while and let out a sighed. "Bloody hell Merlin for this. I must be under imperius to agree with your crazy idea, Pansy." I snarled at her. She smiled and called Granger. The trio looked at us and make their ways toward us.

"So, how was it?" Granger asked looking at Pansy. Not bothering to look towards neither to me nor Blaise. Pansy grinned and just give them a nodded. "Brilliant! A truce between us!" Potter said with wide smile on his face while looked at me. "Don't hope too much, Potter." I sneered at him before I got up and walked out from the Great Hall.'Maybe truce not that bad huh since got to see he smiled like that. It's kinda cute.' I thought to myself while grinning not realizing other student looking weird at me.

_**+To be continued. Still in progress what come next. Hope you guys enjoy. :) +**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! Here is the continuation for this story. FYI, this time my story was corrected by my sister. She's kinda pro in english grammar stuff. So, mostly she corrected it and kinda nagging me since the simplest one i've got it wrong. She said "Shame on you, woman!" hahaha. Still she willingly to help me out. So, i glad i have her as my sister. So, enjoy~**_

"Merry Christmas again, Darling." Pansy said and hugged me when she saw me and Blaise on the couch at the Common Room. "Hey, how about me? I'm your boyfriend in case you haven't notice that, Pansy," Blaise frowned and crossed his arms on his chest, pouting.

"Don't be a brat on Christmas morning, honey. You're going to spoil the good day." Pansy said while patted Blaise head gently and kissed him on the cheek. "If you two are done, can we go to Great Hall now? I'm bloody hungry," I grumbled and rose from my seat.

"Wait! Wait!" Pansy said. "Don't you guys want to open your presents first?"

Me and Blaise looked at each other then turn to look at Pansy while raising an eyebrow. "I don't think I got present from anyone else except my mother and both of you. We already opened it last night, remember?" I pointed out with confusion glued on my face. Last night after 12 the three of us decided to open the presents since Pansy said she cannot wait tomorrow to open it.

"Err... Look, Draco! You got another present." Pansy said nervously and hastily handed me a box of what she claimed as present. It was wrapped with red paper and tied up with jade green ribbon. A soft yellow card attached at the middle of top of the box with my name carved on it. I took it from her hand and flipped the card open to ensure the sender.

**_Merry Christmas, Draco. Hope you like the present._**

"It doesn't have the sender's name." I stated while flicking the card back-to-back to search it. "Try open it, Drake," Blaise said impatiently, obviously curious of the content. Without hesitation, I opened it carefully and saw a black velvet-furnished box with a beautifully carved diamond shape on top of it. I scrunched my eyebrows altogether. "Is the sender know that I'm a male? Why on earth do I want jewellery?" I said and reached for the card and read it again. "Well, it is clearly for me."

"Stop with the talk and open it already or I will tear it down for you. Maybe it's not jewellery," Pansy ordered me.

"I don't know how you can stand her, Blaise." I said while shaking my head and opened the box. Blaise just chuckled and we received a deadly glare from Pansy after that. My eyes widened when I saw what was inside the box. It was a watch. It had a light green face with 12 silver number adorned and the rest was black. No, more like dark silver.

'Someone really knows my taste, huh' I thought to myself and grinned widely at the watch. I put it on and it shrunk to fit my wrist. "Quite lovely," I said and admired the watch."Merlin, Drake. It's from Glint Vierra. The sender must be a big fan of you, yeah?" Blaise said while looking at the box.

"How did you know?" I asked not bothering to look at him. My eyes were still admiring the watch that wrapped on my wrist. "Since I have a high-taste girlfriend, of course I know." Blaise said while glancing at Pansy. She just shrugged her shoulder and eventually grinned at him. "Let's go. I'm still hungry even I've got something quite stunning here," I said while heading to the door. The two of them followed after me. I was still appreciating the watch while we're walking and Pansy nagged me to stop because it's annoying and creepy.

Since it was Christmas holidays, there were not many students who stay at Hogwarts. I scanned through the Great Hall and saw two students from Ravenclaw, a boy and a girl sat in front of each other at the end of the table. 'Must be shagging on the bed all day, huh.' I thought while smirking at them. Six from Hufflepuff sat the center of their table- gossiping maybe, two from Gryffindor whom laughing while eating 'Clearly doesn't have manner' I thought with disgust, and three from Slytherins which were me, Pansy and Blaise. 'He's still not here. Must be celebrating hard yesterday, huh' I thought again as I don't see any messy-haired boy with his ginger head and bushy hair friends on the Gryffindor's table. "Hey Pansy, those trio stay for the holiday, right?" I asked. "What? Harry? Yes, I saw his name and those two on the notifications paper," she answered after swallowing her food. I nodded and take a sip of my coffee."Why? Worried, huh?"Blaise teased and laughed after getting a glare from me.

After taking a few bites of steak, Blaise elbowed my arm and motioned at the main door. As I turned my head to look at the door, I saw the Golden Trio making their ways towards us. "Merry Christmas, you guys." Granger said sweetly while taking her seat beside Pansy which currently sat next to me. Weasel sat on right to Blaise whom sat in front of Pansy and Potter sat left to Blaise which now opposite of me. "Merry Christmas, Dr-Malfoy." Potter said and smiled sheepishly at me. I just gave a nodded before I took a bite of my steak.

"Nice watch, Malfoy," Weasley said, breaking the numb silence and stared at the watch on my wrist. I smirked."Well, of course it's nice, Weasel. You think I'm going to wear something unsightly like your sweater?" I sneered at him and looked at his sweater which was kind of hideous to describe it. Weasel glowered at me and finally snapped, "You git! I'm trying to be nice here. Bloody ferret, I'm the one wh-" before he could finish his words, Hermione shoved the bread into his mouth then she laughed nervously. "Christmas spirit got in the wrong way," she said and glared at Weasley. I looked at Potter whom fidgeted anxiously in front of me.

"What the bloody hell happened to you, Potter? Need to go take a dump?" I said and laugh arrogantly and halted as Pansy punched my arm. "Ow! What was that for, woman?" I snapped and rubbed my arm. "Truce, remember? And for Merlin's sake Drake, try to be nice just for this day, will you? Or so help me..." she pestered. I rolled my eyes and mumbled, "Whatever," and continued stuffing the steak.

"I've got an idea." Pansy said after all the six of us finished eating the breakfast. "To celebrate the Christmas day, how about we all play Truth or Dare game tonight?" she proposed while scanning each of our faces then she smiled wickedly at Granger. 'Why she always grin like that whenever she meet eyes with Granger for bloody sake.' I thought to myself. I saw Weasel was about to open his mouth to say something but winced in pain and shot a glared at Granger.

"Truth or Dare? Such a lame game, pumpkin." Blaise said and raise his eyebrow. "Yeah, like hell I want to play such game. What an immature idea. No class at all" I said agreeing to Blaise while looking disdainful just thinking of playing that game with Gryffindorks- specifically Potter. What if they're going to force me to tell the truth about me fancy that scarhead. I shuddered when the thought of confessing to Potter would become dangerously real in any moment.

"Scaredy-cats." Granger said smugly and smirked at me and Blaise. "Just be honest. You two just too cowards to play this game." she continued still with her haughty smile.

"Don't you dare called me a coward, Granger." I twisted my lips downwards at her while holding the irritation that fuming inside me. "If you don't want to be called that, then just join it. It's just a game. What so bad about it? That goes to you too, Blaise." Pansy said looking at us alternately. Blaise sighed and shrugged his shoulder, "Whatever you said, pumpkin," he said unwillingly. "How about you, Malfoy?" Potter said after shutting his mouth tight for a long time. I looked up at him and when our gaze met, he quickly turned away and I saw his cheek turned slight pink.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Just this once, Gryffindor. Just this once." I frowned and sighed. "Well, everyone's already agreed to play. So, after dinner?" Pansy asked. "After dinner it is." Granger nodded and smiled at her. "I let you cast me imperius only this time, Pansy." I snarled and stood up and exited the Great Hall.

**+So, how was it_? Hope you guys enjoy reading it and stay awesome, bros! BROFIST! (m)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey guys! Sorry for the late published. I've got a fever. Kinda high though. So yeah, I have to take days off to recover. My mom nagged about I always slept late, well sometimes I don't sleep at all to finish the story, watched Pewds on Youtube and so on. So, my mom banned me from touched my laptop she even hide it.-.-' Anyway, now I got back my laptop, so I finish this chapter first. Hope you guys enjoy! Maaaaahowww~ (m)_**

_This time I made the story from Harry's POV. Enjoy! :D_

"Harry!" I turned my head when I heard someone called my name. "Cormac." I said after he was in front of me panting from running towards me. His emerald eyes beaming almost looked like it was a jewel and his blond hair combed classically made him very mouthwatering for girls even boys too. "Where did you guys want to go?" he asked still panting. I raised my eyebrow. Before I could answered his question, Ron cut, "We're going to have a practice for Quidditch on bloody dinner time, McLaggen!" Ron shrugged sarcastically. Hermione and Cormac both glared at him and got elbowed oh his arm by Hermione.

"Can I talk with you for a moment, Harry?" he said after that and then glanced back at Ron and Hermione and continue,"Privately." I looked at him with confused then looked at Hermione. She nodded and dragged Ron away to Great Hall. After Hermione and Ron's figures gone from our eyesight I turned to him,"So, what is it, Cormac?" I said no wasting precious time. He fidgeting and looked on the ground then looked back at me, "Can we talk at more private place?" he asked, most pleading. I scratched my head and nodded then walked after him.

"Harry," he said after he stopped at deserted hallway.'Is Hogwarts really have very deserted hallway like this? I never seen this hallway before,' I thought to myself while my emerald eyes scanning the hallway. "Harry," he called again when I didn't give any respond before. "Hey Cormac, how you found this hallway? I've never seen this hallway before," I said still not bothering to focus on him, eyes still scanning the hallways as the moonlight shone its beautiful rays lighten up the hallways and the snow outside become whiter than it used to be. "It's really beautiful and peaceful here," I mumbled to myself as I watched the carpeted of snow on the ground outside.

"Harry," he called again but this time he held my both arms. I looked at him and my eyes widened as I can felt his hot breath on my face. He was a few inches away from me. His emerald eyes was staring pierced mine. I can felt my cheeks burning from embarrassment and pushed him back away softly from me."I'm sorry. This place really amazing and stunning," I said and cleared my throat while avert my eyes from his. "That's okay. I just heard about this hallway from my friends. We silence for a few second before he broke the it,"Harry, do you involved with anyone?" he said tried not sounding nervous but it's kinda obvious.

"Err, no. Why?" I answered in confusion quirking my eyebrows as he let out a sighed of relief.'Where's in the world this conversation go?' I thought and shrugged a little so he don't notice it. He stared at the floor as he was thinking on something and swiftly looked up at me and took a deep breath and held my arms back,"Harry Potter, would you want to be my boyfriend?" he blurted out and tighten his grips on my arms. All I can react on after hearing is gaping my mouth like a fish need oxygen and my eyes widened as it can fall out any minute.'Is he confessing? Bloody hell he is!' I screamed in my thought.

"Are you fancy me, Cormac?" I asked him after awhile to gain back my sanity after hearing he confession. He gave me it-was-obvious-isn't-it? looked and nodded."Yes, Harry. I fancy you. It's been quite awhile since I started having this feeling for you," he said still held my arms firmly as if I wan gonna run away."And how long it have been, may I ask?" I shriek a little since his firm gripped hurt a little on my both arms. "Err... Three months ago, I guess," he answered, looking up as he was thinking when it was.'It's only bloody three months and you said it's been quite awhile?' I thought again looking annoyed."Cormac, can you let go of my arms? It's hurt a little," I said and smiled a little so he won't offended from my words. He smiled back and nodded, soften his grip before he let go of my arms.

"Thank you, Cormac. For your feeling towards. I really appreciate it," I said and smile still stick on my lips."But, I'm truly sorry. I can't be your boyfriend. I already fancy someone else. I'm very assured there's someone out there have crush on you since you a good-looking guy," I continued trying to comfort him. He looked hurt and I held softly on his right arm and smiled gently at him after he looked into my eyes then staring back at the floor.

"Cormac?" I called him breaking the eerie silence between us and my hand still held his arm. Then as quickly as it was his other left hand gripped firmly my wrist that held his right arm and gazed at me furiously,"I don't 'no' as answer, Harry," he said sounding murderously and pushed me roughly on the wall behind me and I winced in pain as my back met the surface of the wall. "What the hell, Cormac?!" I yelled at him, still in pain. I tried to pulled my hand from his grip but to no avail since he was way stronger than me. I open my mouth to say something but being shut roughly with his lips and a millisecond after that he shoved his tongue inside my mouth and explore it. His other hand snaking inside my shirt and held my waist before it lingering around and play with my nipples. I let out a moan when he pinched my nipple.

I kicked his stomach with all my might that make him fell backward and groaning in pain. My cheeks was flushed red and my breath become heavy as I'm panting and it take only a second to run away from him still feel burning red on my cheeks and pain on my left wrist. After I assured his was not following me, I stopped, hands on my knees exhausted from running and fixed my messy shirt."That git. I'm going to hex him if he tried to come closer to me again," I huffed angrily and started heading to the Great Hall.

I bumped with someone when I was turning on the corner and fall backward.'First being harassed with freak and now my bum hurt like hell,' I growled at my thought while rubbed my bum. "Don't you have eyes, Potter?" my eyes widened a bit and my heart sped up as I heard that voice. The angelic voice. I looked up and saw Malfoy looking down at me with glare. He didn't even budge from the bumping earlier.'He's strong' I thought, my eyes still staring at him and I feel my cheeks was burning red.

"Now you're mute?" he asked again sarcastically as I was sat silently on the floor. I rolled my eyes and stood up,"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" I asked while my hands rubbing on my jeans removing the dirt."This is not your property, I'm doing is none of your business, right?" he snarled while wrapping his arm on his chest. "Why you always have to be a damn git, Malfoy?" I snapped angrily, flinging my hand on the air in frustration. 'Why I have a crush on git like him?' I asked myself and sighed.

He was about to make some sharp comeback, when suddenly his stormy-grey eyes narrowed."Why your wrist swollen, Potter?" He asked, slowly come closer to take a good looked on my wrist."Swollen? You must be mistaken," I said nervously, and covered my wrist with my long crimson sleeve.'Why must he's the one to notice it?' I thought again. I'm not going to look weak in front of the guy I fancy. Never!

He marched forward until he's invading my personal space, I even can smell his cologne. Wood and fresh air. That what were first come to my mind when I smell it. He then grabbed my arm and yanked, pulling my arm out of my sleeves carefully so it wouldn't cause any pain. He examined my wrist, while I looked down staring the floor. When does dirty floor become so interesting, I wonder. "Who did this to you?" he asked after a few seconds silently examined my wrist. His voice was murderous and dangerously growl, that both scared me a little and turned me on.

I stared at him and was about to open my mouth to shot him when I saw his eyes filled with anger. I shut my mouth and looked down, don't dare to mess with angry Veela. He roughly grabbed my chin when no answer came out from my mouth and forced me to meet his eyes. "Who. The. Fuck. Did. This." He said in the same voice only slightly louder. I tried to move my face from him, but to no avail as his grip was too strong."Damn it, Harry! You better answer me before I find Veritaserum!" he snapped, practically yelled at me.

I looked at him as he huffed, holding his anger that. I averted my eyes as he still glare at me and mumbled,"It's not that bad. There was swollen blueish before." I realized after I said that this didn't seem to help matters. His eyes narrowed more, and I can feel his tense more and more. I sighed,"Fine, it was McLaggen." I said. "He confessed to me but I refused. He can't accept it so he harassed me and grip my wrist tightly when I tried to escaped." I explained, still not trying to look at his face. I feel ashamed and weak.

He quickly let go of me and stormed towards before disappearing from my sight."What the hell was that?" I asked myself and sighed."He must be disgust with it," I mumbled and shake my head and started walking to the Great Hall.

_**+So, how was it? Okay or not okay? Stay tuned for the next chapter which I already decided it as FINAL CHAPTER~ Sorry for the language. My sister doesn't have time to fix it as she was very busy with her work, so I don't want to add more burden on her. Still, hope you guys enjoyed and stay awesome, bros! BROFIST! (m)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys! Welcome back to The Hidden Plan Of The Truce. Well, I'm sorry late to updated this chapter because I'm preparing for my birthday which was yesterday. Hahaha... Anyway, this is the FINAL chapter of the story. I still have a lot of grammar errors as my sis still busy with her work. So sorry, bros! But, still i hope you bros enjoy it. :D**_

"Where's Drake?" Blaise asked me when I sat down next to Ron which practically opposite him. I raised my eyebrow to see he and Pansy sat down on Gryffindor's table. "It's part of truce. Don't be so weird with it, honey," Pansy explained, understand when I gave that looked."So, where's Draco?" she continued when I don't wished to open my mouth."Why you asked me?" I asked her back, stuffing my mouth with spaghetti that showed up in my plate. Pansy narrowed her eyes to me while Blaise and Hermione give me an odd look and Ron still eating his food, seems doesn't bother with the topic. "Draco went to find you when you're nor showed up after bloody 20 minutes," I choked up after hearing Blaise's explanation. I quickly drank half of the water in the goblet and stared blankly at him and then to Hermione, Pansy and Ron. Ron still enjoyed eating."H-He went t-to f-fffind me?" I asked stutterly, not believing the fact.

Pansy smirked at me and Hermione let out a girlish giggle after watched my reaction."Yeah. Don't you met him on the way here, Harry?" Blaise asked again. I blanked rapidly to him and thought wether to tell them or not. I chose the second option. I shook my head slowly and Pansy smiled at me,"Okay then," she said, glancing toward the giggling Hermione.'He went to find me? Why?' I asked myself still not believing what I heard and my cheeks burning just thinking he wandering around searching me.'But, why he still walking ahead when he already found me?' I thought again, thinking the scene happened between us earlier. I shrugged a little and continue to eat, not realizing Pansy and Hermione's eyes on me.

"Where's the bloody hell Malfoy is?" Ron said irritatingly."We have been waiting for him for fucking 10 minutes ago. Must be too coward to play the game, huh?" he continued, smirking to Pansy. Hermione looked at her dark-brown watch and sighed,"Maybe we should go ahead. You already told him where we played the game right, Pansy" she said looking at Pansy and stood up, not waiting for Pansy answering her question."Yeah. I already told him. We played without him first," Pansy said and all of us stood up making our ways to Room of Requirement(RoR).

"Drake going to be kill by those two monsters if he's not coming," Blaise whispered to me and Ron as we were half a metre behind Hermione and Pansy."I was there when Pansy and Hermione threatening him. Trust me, they were scarier than Dementors," He continued and shiver slightly, maybe because of the coldness or the thought of the girls threatening Malfoy. I and Ron looked at each other before I turned to look at Pansy and Hermione which lead us to RoR.

"So, who's going to start first?" Ron asked as we sat in circle."I'm going first," Blaise said while raised his right hand."Ronald Weasley, truth or dare?" he asked while looking at Ron, smirking."Truth," Ron said after shot Blaise a glare for calling his name. Then, Pansy lend the Veritaserum to Ron and he drank it."Have you ever wet your pants in this year?" Blaise asked after wait a few moments for the potion to take the effect."Yes, when I was dreamed about Hermione," Ron blurted out as his face become red as tomato. That goes to Hermione as well as she cleared her throat. I, Blaise and Pansy laughed with each other before Ron smacked Blaise's head, hard.

After all the laughing over, Ron cleared his throat and looked at Pansy,"So Pansy, truth or dare?" Ron smirked at her. Pansy smirked back and replied,"Dare." Ron thought awhile and give us wide and wicked grinned and said,"I dare you to knock on Slughorn's door and throw yourself into his arms and confess that you have a feeling for him that you can't hide anymore. Kiss his lips would be a bonus then leave." Blaise's eyes widened after heard the dare while Pansy just calmly hearing the instructions that were give to her."What the hell, Weasel?" Blaise snapped angrily at Ron."Shut it, darling. It's just a dare. Don't worry. My love never changed," Pansy said to Blaise while stroke his arm, try to calm his down."Yeah, it just a dare, Blaise," I said, also try to sooth him.

He huffed angrily and nodded."Well, who will be the witness?" Pansy asked while sat up, ready to go to Slughorn's room. All of us jumped up and we made our way and we hid around the edge of a corner as we reached at Slughorn's office. Pansy strode at his door and knocked. Slughhorn opened the door and surprise flitted across his face."Parkinson. What in Merlin's name are you doing here at this time of night? It's going to be curfew hours, for you informat-" before he could finish his words, Pansy flung herself into his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck and said with as much emotion as she could muster,"Sluggie, I have to tell you something. I've had deep feelings for you since you first teach Potions on sixth year. I've kept it hidden because I was too shy to tell you."Then, she kissed him with passion."Think about it okay, pumpkin?" she said cutely and winked at him nefore she turned and strolled back to us and we ran back to the RoR, leaving Slughorn in the doorway, touching his lips.

Once we got back, we all fell on the floor, laughing our asses off."Oh my god,'Sluggie'?" Ron roared with laughter and wiped his eyes."You really good, honey," Blaise said, laughing while clutching his stomach."What I missed here?" said a voice that came from behind me. All of us turned our head swiftly to the voice. When I saw who he was, my heart thumping rapidly and my cheeks turn pink."You should came earlier, Drake. This game is bloody fun," Blaise said still laughing."I've got some matters to do." Malfoy replied at sat down beside me.

When everyone was back in the circle, Pansy looked around the group and locked her eyes to me then smirked. I gulped. "Harry, honey, truth or dare?" she asked smoothly. I thought about it for a minute. If I chose truth, I would be asked something embarrassing but if I chose dare, he would be asked to do something embarrassing."Truth?" the word came out as a question since I still wanted to choose neither. Hermione whose sat beside me, gave the serum to me."Have you ever had an sexual dreams or thoughts about men?" asked Pansy after I drank the serum. My face was burning red and my heart sped up as if I was running and I balled my fist in nervously."Y-yeah," I blurted out, looking down, not dare to look at them especially to Malfoy.

I heard Blaise chuckled and Malfoy clearing his throat. "It's your turn, Harry," Hermione said while put her hand gently on my arms. I looked up, still blushing."Hermione, truth or dare?" I asked and faced towards her, smiling sweetly. She shot me a death glare and answered,"Dare." I thought for awhile then looked at Pansy, then back at Hermione with wide grin."Okay then. I like what pansy did with _Sluggie_, so I dare you to go tell him you had a dirty dream about him. And make it good, with details," I chuckled as Ron and Hermione gaping."Dare is a dare," Blaise said with wicked face, waiting Hermione to sat up. Hermione glare at me while Ron gulped with fear, she stood up and we walked down again to Slughorn's office and his at the same corner.

Hermione walked up to the door and knocked, slightly shaking. When the door open, and Slughorn stood before her, Hermione stood up straight and said with all the confidence of a lioness,"Professor, I had a dream about you last night." She stepped forward and continued with a voice filled with lust,"You were under me and I was screaming with every move we made together." By this time, I can see Slughorn's face was ruby red. Hermione kept going through,"We went all night, and when we were done, we collapsed onto each other and slept naked in each other's arms under the full moon. I woke up with thoughts of you, Professor, and I just thought you should know." She finished it and turned around and walked back to us. Before Slughorn closed the door, all of us hear him mummer, "I'm going to put the detentions for those students..."

We got back to the Room, and Hermione sat slowly and mumbled,"You're going to pay this, Harry." I just stood there with a huge grin and looking at Hermione with laughter. After a few minutes, Hermione glared at us, as if daring us to say anything. We settled back down and Malfoy said,"This is boring. I'm going back to my room." Before he could stand up, Pansy shot him a death glare and said in murderous voice,"Put your arse down on the floor back, Draco Lucius Abraxas Malfoy." He raised his hands in surrender, too scared to fight back.

"Well, since you said this game was boring, so Draco, truth or dare?" Hermione asked him, smiling. Malfoy rolled his eyes and sighed."Just give me a dare." He said without thinking twice. I noticed Hermione and Pansy switching glance and smirk with each other. "Well then, how about you take Harry to the Forbidden Forest until one of you surrender too scare to stay at the forest. Can you?" Hermione explained with wicked smile on her face. My face pale and shocked, and said,"Bloody hell, Mione? Why me?" I frowned and become paler. Hermione looked at me and said in low and sweetly,"Like I said before, you're going to pay back for earlier," she smiled at me that give me ashiver down to my spine.

Malfoy sighed and grabbed my arms,"Let's go, Potter. I don't want to argue with some maniac girls," he said glared at Pansy and Hermione. I nodded and stood up. We walked to the Forbidden Forest with silence. None of us tried to say anything. The walk was painfully long, and when we finally crossed into the forest, I breathed a sigh of relief. The wind dropped significantly, and mush to my delight, there was a light dusting of snow light enough there were still dead, crunchy leaves poking through. I glance at Malfoy who took out his wand and muttered,"_Lumos_." Armed with light he set off, moving slowly at first anf turned back to look at me."Just surrender, Potter." he ordered. I raised an eyebrow,"Why I'm the one have to surrender? You're the one who want to end this quickly." I snarled at him. I barely can see he rolled his eyes and he began walking forward. I took out my wand and also cast _Lumos_. He pointed his wand at a dead branch and said,"_Reducto._" the branch exploded."_Protego._" A protection spell shimmered into existence."_Accio_ rock." The rock flew into his hand."What are you doing, Malfoy?" I asked in confuse. He turned towards me at smirk,"Wasting some times before you surrender." Then he turned forward back."You wish." I muttered, don't care either he heard or not.

Suddenly, without any warning, he slammed full-force into thin air. He let out a surprised yelp, stumbled back a few paces, grabbing out for anything to hold onto. There was nothing and he fell back. I ran to him and said,"Are you okay?" worried obviously sounded in my voice. I grabbed his arms, trying to sat him up. "What the bloody hell was that?" he snarled, looking at where he was slammed onto. I just shrugged my shoulder, still holding his arms. Then, he picked up a rock and threw it. It bounced off where he had hit. The tree line, the line separating forest from grounds. There was a soft blue flash where the rock struck, then nothing.

"A protection spell," he mumbled furiously."A protection spell?" I asked dumbly, looking at the invisible barrier. Malfoy let out a sighed,"The security had tightened since last year. It past curfew hours, scarhead." he explained slowly like he was explained it to five years old kid and stood up from the dirty ground. "If you surrender earlier, we might in the castle now, Potter," he sneered at me as he walking to the big stone near a tree.I glared at him and huffed angrily. "Why I'm the one who have to surrender first? Why not you?" I said, still glaring at that guy. "Well, because I'm a Malfoy and Slytherin. A true Malfoy and Slytherin, never surrender," He said smugly as he crossed his arms on his chest."And since you're a Gryffindor, you should the one who do it," he continued. I just rolled my eyes and walked to a tree to lean on, tried no ruin my Christmas day.

How long we're going to stuck out here? Merlin, it was freezing. My arse already wet from sitting on snow. I looked at Malfoy.'He seems pretty calm, though the temperature out here already below 0 degree celcius.' I thought to myself as Malfoy sat down on the big rock and leaned on the wall of tree. Still with his grace and manner, it seems.

It's been half an hour, I think, since we stuck here. The longer I sat still, the more exhausted I realized I was. Maybe if I take a nap it could be helped, but I don't know wether I'm going to wake up or not after that. I shook my head swiftly at the thought. Well, I could walk over to Hagrid's and scream for help, but I didn't know if sound could penetrate the barrier. Eventually Hagrid would come around back to check on the Christmas trees he had planted a few weeks ago, but I had no idea how often he did that, or wether the barrier would block them from Hagrid's view. I let out a sighed. None of the idea seems to be working.

"This is really brilliant," Malfoy said, breaking the silence between us."Even if one of us surrender, there's no fucking way we could escape from this barrier." he said, obviously irritated with the fact while his eyes scanning around the forest. He crossed his legs showing how handsome he was. Black high-neck wool with black classic jumper that showed his skin more white and paler, and well-tailored black slack and black shiny shoes making him looks very elegant. Then my eyes reached towards his lips, it was slightly thin and pink, make it more kissable. His sharp nose was well placed on his face and his eyes, those gorgeous eyes, was icy-grey and will looked almost like silver whenever light piercing into his eyes. After that then I realized, he was staring at me while I was examining him. I blushed and swiftly avert from the eye contact.

"You should surrendered, Potter," he mumbled. I turned my head to him and gave him my glare, waiting for him to continue as he opened his mouth to continue."Such a fool," I was barely heard that as he was muttered it in slow voice. After heard that, I jumped up from where I sat and snapped,"Why in the fucking world I have to surrender? And for Merlin's sake, why is this was my fault?," This git really know how to make me snap, why the fuck I fancy him?

"Well, Potter, it is your bloody fault! If you don't make any ridiculous idea like a truce, I've never stuck in this fucking forest with you!" he yelled at me and huffed, let out his anger on me. Every word of the sentence was like a knife cut through my heart. He hate me. I should have known that. I can feel my eye pool full with tears, just waiting for the time to slide through my fair cheeks. I'm strong enough for this, I tell myself and hold the tears. I just turned away from him and mumbled,"You really are an asshole, Malfoy. I hate you." I don't care if he was heard it or not, I don't care anymore about him. After that, just sound of cold wind and dead leaves were heard in the forest. None of us try to speak anymore.

"Are you cold?" he said, breaking the silence between us. I ignored him and tighten my grip on my knees as I was on crouched position. He sighed after realize there's no reaction from me."Come here, Potter," he commanded with soft voice. I didn't move a muscle, still ignoring him and my grip on my jeans become tighter as I buried my face in between my knees. I closed my eyes tightly, hoping none of these happened. It was way better if the two of us just being a nemesis like before. I know Santa Claus doesn't exist, but now I was desperately want to make a wish, turn back time before the truce. Please, God.

"I'm sorry," I jumped a little as I heard he whispered near my ear and sat next to me. So close and so soft beside me. I looked up and our eyes met. The stormy-grey was full with regret, I realized. I blinked my eyes repeatedly to confirm it was not a dream."I'm apologize for what I've said before, Potter," he muttered slowly, almost whispered to himself and barely for me to hear it. Under the moonlight shone on us, I can see perfectly his pale cheeks turned red and avert the eye contact. I just gave him a small nodded and looked up to the moon.

"Merlin, Potter! You're freezing!" he shouted in shocked as our hands brushed when I fixing my position as my arse already damp with snow."Well, we're stucked here almost two hours now," I mumbled and pulled my palms together and blow a hot breath on it before rubbing it vigorously to make it warm. He sighed and narrowed his eyes,"Don't you there's a charm called warming charm?" he said sarcastically. I tsked him annoyingly and rolled my eyes. He let out a small chuckled and slid off his jumper and transfigured it to a dark-black wool blanket. Then, he wrapping the blanket around us before he cast _Accio_ branches in front of us. I raised an eyebrow. Branches fro what? I asked myself. "_Incendio_," he muttered when he pointed his wand on the branched. Then a small flame light up in front of us, giving us warmth.

"Better now?" he asked, not looking at me. I nodded and answered,"Yeah," in small voice. We were just sat silently and watching the fire dancing. Malfoy let out his palm in front of the fire to gain more warmth. Then, my eyes moved to the watch on his wrist when it glisten from the fire light."It's beautiful isn't it?" Malfoy asked. I looked up at him, since he was a bit taller than me, and he gave me a smirk, noticed that I stared at his watch."Whoever the sender is, I really want to thank that person for give such an amazing gift," he said while dragged the watch near his chest and smiled gently."Are you sure you want to thank whoever it might be?"I asked him nervously.

He raised an eyebrow to me and gave a question look, staring at me intensely. I avert my eyes from him and watched at the fire. My heart pounding loudly and my palm became colder as I cleared my throat. Stay cool, Harry. Stay cool or he will know who's the sender."Are you deaf, Potter?" he asked and smirked when I rolled my eyes. "I said, I'm going to thank the sender who gift such a present. I don't care whoever it might be," he repeated slowly and a bit loud as if he told a deaf person."No need to be a git, Malfoy. I just want to make sure before you regret when know who's the sen-" I covered my mouth with my palms abruptly when he narrowed his eyes."You knew who it was, Potter?" he asked. I closed my eyes tightly and shook my head vigorously. Oh, crap!

"You _are _know who's the sender. Tell me right now, Potter!" he muttered at first sentence and then ordered me forcefully."I-I don't know," I stuttered nervously."Tell me who is it, Harry Potter. Now!" he commanded and grabbed my arms to face him. I looked at him fearfully and looked down back when his eyes pierce mine like a sword."I-I re-really don't know who is it, Malfoy." I muttered. "You're lying, Potter," he replied. Then, he let go of my arms when no reply from me. He sighed.

"Hmm... I remember about earlier. That Weasley said something about this watch but Granger shut him off," he began to make speculation."Now, you almost blurted out who's the sender. Then, that person must be someone the three of you know. So, it must ne in Gryffindor. Let see who stay for Christmas,hmmm..." he continued to make his speculations as if he was a detective like in Muggle world. I fidgeted uncomfortably from each words came out from his mouth.

"Why are you fidgeting, Potter? Am I right about that person was in Gryffindor?" he asked and smirked grew on his lips."You-You wrong," I looked at him intensely."Well, do tell me why were you stuttering like defect person and fidgeting?" he purred on my ear sarcastically and smirked when my whole face was burning red. He moved closer to me and moved his lips near my ear, too near that I can feel his hot breathing on my ear."Now, now. Be a good kid and tell me who was it okay, Potter?" My face burning more in embarrassment when his lips barely touched my ear when he spoke. I shook my head again and shut my eyes tightly. My palms already wet with nervous sweat and my heart thumping strongly.

"If you're don't tell me now, I don't what will happen to you..." he purred again on my ears and I let out a small moan when he kiss my earlobe. "Still not telling me, _Harry_?" he continued."Okay! Okay! I tell you. Please move away, Malfoy," I said, almost pleading and pushed him away from me. He chuckled evilly and move away a bit from me, eyes still fixed on me. "So?" he asked impatiently. I looked at him and thought, should I just tell him? Hey Malfoy, I'm the one who give you the present. Glad you like it. Like that? He might be throw the watch after that. But, it was bloody expensive. Well, he did say that he's going to thank whoever that person was, right? But-, "...tter! Harry Potter!" my thought been cut off when he shouted while shaking me gently.

"Sorry," I mumbled."Are you going to tell me or not?" he asked."Or do you want me to do that again?" he teased and grinned wickedly. Be a man, Harry! I took a deep breath and let it out before I gulped."What if I said it was me who gave that watch to you?" I said nervously while eyeing the fire, not dared looked at Malfoy."Wha- It-It's you?" he stuttered shockingly. I sighed."I knew it. You must be shocked and disgust right?" I said, still don't dare looked at him."Huh? When I-," he said before I cut him off."You might be throwing away the watch right? But, you said you're going to thank the sender. So, I'm telling you it was me. Well, you might think I was joking, but hey, no I'm not. I bought it with Ron. It's bloody expensive. But, you're rich guy, so it must be easy to buy a new one. But-" I was cut when a soft lips touch mine. My eyes widened in shocked. Malfoy kissed me! He kissed me on lips!

Soon enough to confirm it, I slowly closed my eyes and kissed back but been pulled away by him after a second."You're talk to much, scarhead," he muttered under his heavy breath and back away a little bit from me, smirking at my reddish face."Wha-Why you do that?" I asked him in slow voice as my finger lingering around my lips. I still can sensed his lips on mine, his soft and pale lips."Just to shut you bloody mouth. It's made my ear blood just hearing you're talking much," he snarled. I can feel a pang as if someone has slapped hard on my right cheek. I'm such an idiot for hoping he's fancy me."Anyway, thank you. See? Even I surprised it was our Golden Boy who gave me this watch, I still can say 'thank you'," he said and smiled gently at me. I replied with a curt nodded and a small smiled."Glad you like it."

"Potter? Are you alright?" he asked, sounds worried. I looked at him with confused look. He noticed my look and gulping."Er, you're crying." he answered. I swiftly touched my cheek and felt it was wet. I'm crying but I bloody didn't noticed it. How thick am I really?

"Are you alright?" he asked me again, still sounds worried. I rubbed my eyes and just nodded. Not in the mood to answer. His eyes still on me, looking at my -now- puffy and red eyes. He sighed."Care to tell what's wrong?" he asked, looking at the fire. I looked at him and then at the fire. I placed my chin on my knees and wrapping my shins tightly. "Nothing," I muttered. Seriously, I'm just not in the mood to talk right now. "It's not look like it nothing to me. I'm not thick like you, Potter," he said sounding half-sneered. I sighed and rolled my puffy eyes."Look, Malfoy. I really appreciate if you just shut your fucking mouth. I really not in the mood to talk with you now," I growled.

He raised an eyebrow and looked at my grumpy face."You're really hard to predict, Potter." he said and shrugged his shoulder."Earlier you're being sarcastic then blushed all over and then nervous and smiled like an idiot. After that you cried, to my surprised you didn't noticed it. And now, you're being grumpy. What the hell?" he continued, explaining all my emotions towards him."Just shut up, Malfoy," I growled at him and this time I give a sharp looked.

He sighed."Here I'm trying to be a saint and you're being a douche. Brilliant," he mumbled. I jumped up abruptly, making him stumbled backward a bit. "JUST FUCKING SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" I shouted and glared at him. I panting heavily after letting out all the anger on him."Why can't you shut your mouth? Do you think you're so mighty to speak whenever you want? Go die, fucking bastard!" I snapped at him. He just stay still and looked at me calmly. "Oh, now you can shut up, huh? Thank God! You think only you didn't want to stay here with an idiot like me?" I shouted and emphasize the word idiot.

"Potter, come here," he said gently, reached out his hand to me. I slapped his hand hardly. "Who do you think you are?! Like bloody hell I'm going to follow your ordered, you obnoxious git! I hate you," I huffed angrily. He just let out a sighed and stood up, walking toward me. When he was now stood in front of me, i have to look up since he was taller than me. I glared at him when he just made a poker face and stared at me like I was kid who throwing his tantrum because didn't get a new toy. What the hell?

He cupped my cheeks and smiled gently. It made my heart nearly melt when his soft silver eyes staring at me but I shook my head, not wanting to go soft anymore."Tell me what's wrong, Harry." he said softly. My hardened eyes earlier now became soften when heard his soft voice. Before I opened my mouth, he continued,"If you tell me, you might get a candy," I pushed his chest hardly after I heard that. He fell on the ground while clutching his stomach, laughing out loud."You looked very cute when you acted childish like that, Potter. You really now how to amuse me," he laughed again but stopped quickly when he saw my tears rolling on my cheeks. He stood up while his eyes fixed on me."Hey, I'm sorry," he apologized, regretting what he did.

"I hate you," I mumbled and sniffing. How could he did this to me?

"Okay, okay. You hate me. Don't cry. I'm sorry." he said while tried to hold my hands that rubbing my eyes. I shoved his hands and shook my head."Enough, Malfoy. Stop making fun of me," I muttered, still sniffing."Why would I fallen in love with a git like you? I"m such an idiot for hoping you're going to have a same feeling for me. But, Hermione said it will success. She lied, I know. Draco Malfoy would never love me, his arch nemesis," I explained in hoarse voice while tears roaming down my cheeks like a river. I still rubbing me eyes, don't want to look at his face. He must be disgust, surely. I didn't noticed how big his eyes right now when he heard my confession.

My puffy eyes widened when his both hands wrapping around my waist and a kiss planted on my shaggy hair. I can hear his heartbeat inside his broad chest and his perfume lingering on my nose."Mal-Malfoy?" I stuttered, all my muscles were stiffen as I didn't know what to do. "You should tell me earlier, idiot." he said softly and kissed my forehead. I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. The silver met the emerald. My heart thumping quite hard when his gaze soften and his hands tighten wrapped around me as if didn't want me shove him away.

He bent his head a little, reaching to my left ear which made me shuddered and whispered,"I love you too, dork."I swiftly looked at him, searching for the truth in his words. He smiled and kissed my forehead."Hard to believe, are we?" he asked, chuckled a little. I shut my eyes and shook my head. He just messing around. He must be! I tried to pushed him but like earlier before dinner time, he didn't budge a bit from where he stood. He tighten his grips on my waist made me let out a small yelped. He was stronger than me.

"I'm not joking, Harry." he said, noticed disbelieve look on my face. I still shook my head, tears start it job, rolling down my face. His right hand let go of my waist and touched my cheek. His thumb rubbed the tears away from my cheek."Harry, look at me." he said softly. "No," I replied, still shutting my eyes. "Please opened your eyes and look at me, love." his thumb still rubbing my cheek even though there's no tears anymore.

I opened my eyes slowly and all I saw how lovely those eyes were. "I love you, Harry Potter." he stated out. "Please stop crying," he muttered and softly kissed my both eyes, stopping the tears from sliding down my face."I-Is that true?" I asked while sniffing. His other hand let go of my waist and now both of his hand cupped my face, staring deep inside me. Then, he nodded and planted a kiss on my reddish nose.

"I love you since fifth year, for Merlin's sake, Harry." he confessed and let out a chuckle. "Why you didn't tell me? I also fancy you since the fifth year. Instead you always being an asshole," I whining awhile leaning my head to his left hand. "Well, just say that we both idiot," I looked at him and we both chuckled at the same time, thinking all the time we fought and being gits.

"Can I kiss you now, Harry?" he whispered. I blushed and nodded before closed my eyes. I can felt his breath on my nose and feel his lips brushed on mine before we were interrupted by something. I opened my eyes and saw Mal-no- Draco, clenched his jaw."What the hell now?" he growled, looking at the direction of the crunching sound came from. I pushed him slowly as there a human figure coming towards us. That person wearing a pointy hat and thick robes. "I think it's Professor McGonagall. Come to rescue on the wrong time, woman," he growled. I elbowed his ribs and glared at him. "What? Telling the truth here," he said and shrugged before crossed his arms on his chest.

"Professor, help! We got stuck!" I raised my voice so that she can heard. The closer she got the angrier she looked. I felt a bit want to hide anywhere when I saw her furious look but I just stood beside Draco. Then, she was right in front of us, yelling something we couldn't hear because of the barrier. Then she traced an arc in the air with her wand. The barrier reappeared and a door formed and opened it in front of us.

Before we could explained what happened, she shot us a glared."I can't believe you two did this! At one in the morning, no less! I was asleep boys, did that ever occur to you both? That I might not want to be dragged out of the bed when I've being told by Granger and Parkinson about you two? The Forbidden Forest is strictly out of bounds! You both should know this! What on earth possessed you to go to for a walk in the thick snow in the middle on the Christmas night? And Potter, in a tee shirt? You two have got to be kidding me!" she nagged and glared at us.

"Sorry, professor," I said quietly. She huffed angrily before shot me back,"Sorry doesn't cover what have you done, Potter," and she continued,"I want you two get inside and go to your bed. Any other movement, believe me, I make life of the both of you suffer in the next morning," she warned, still glaring at the both of us."Yes, Professor." Draco replied. He gathered his wool blanket and transfigured it back to it's original form. We followed her up to the castle in silence, and the Front Hall was in credibly warm. Professor McGonagall's expression, however, was exceedingly cold. I glanced at Draco who was shuddering now.

"Twenty points from each of your houses," she said angrily."Detention for a week after Christmas holidays. You're only getting off so lightly because I'm tired and hoping to get in bed after this. I have been very lenient towards students out of bed past curfew hour, especially to you, Mr. Potter. This is unacceptable," she rubbed his temple. She looked back at us with confused look."Well? Aren't you going to go? She snapped. I and Draco glanced at each other."I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked while my legs fidgeting uncomfortably."Suppose so," Draco replied indifferently and muttered,"Whatever."

I bite my lower lips under Professor McGonagall's gaze and took a deep breath."Oh, screw it! We're in enough trouble as it is," I said and swiftly took Draco's face with my hands and kissed him soundly."Tomorrow, then." I said and grinned while winked at him. Draco gaped at me and smirked before he nodded.

Professor McGonagall stared at us and cleared her throat."Yes, well." she stammered."Off to bed, both of you." I chuckled while Draco still with his smirking face."Yes, professor." we said at the same time. Then she turned around ans shook her head before she started walking and off from our sight. "Such a brave, Gryffindor," Draco said as he hand snaked around my waist. I smiled and lean on his shoulder, willingly approved his hand on my waist."Now, where are we again before?" he whispered and moved to stand in front of me. His face now was an inch apart from me. I smiled and said,"You're not a idiot, are you?"

"At last!" a very familiar voice came from behind me. When I turned around, I saw Blaise and Ron high five while Hermione and Pansy gave us their best smug face. I rolled my eyes while Draco growled."Hey, don't make that idiotic face of yours," Pansy said while smirked. "Yeah! Be grateful a little, will ya?" Blaise said agreed with her while nodding vigorously and grinned after that when looked at Draco's hand on my waist. I blushed and shoved Draco's hand from my waist. Draco looked at me with question looked and huffed angrily when he saw my blushing face.

"I take Draco's hand on Harry's waist is a success, Pansy," Hermione said and grinned wickedly, watching me shoved his hand. "Hell yeah it's a success, Mione," Ron cut when Pansy open her mouth to say something. Then she and Hermione both reached out their hands to Ron and Blaise. "What's was that for?" I asked and raised an eyebrow. Then Ron reached something in his pocket jeans and took out golden galleons and handed it to Hermione. Blaise did the same but he gave to Pansy. "You guys bet on us, huh? Such a friends," Draco sneered."The plan of the truce succeed, ma'am" Ron said to Hermione like soldier voice and saluted her while Hermione laughed and clutched her stomach. Draco glared at them and huffed angrily."This is mad," he mumbled.

"My, my. Don't tell me Draco Malfoy offended by such trivial thing?" Pansy said sweetly while smirked at her blonde friend. I snickered while Draco tsked at Pansy."Well, you guys now officially dating, right? So, be happy a little, Draco," Hermione said soothingly and held my arm."Now, let's off to bed before Professor McGonagall come here back," she said while looking around. "That's currently your fault, Mione," I whined, remembered about she dared Draco earlier."Yes, yes. Let's go now. I can hear Mrs. Norris meowing," she said hurriedly. "I can't hear it," I said questioningly at her.

"Meow," now all of us heard it and I can see Ron turn pale when he saw Mrs. Norris sat just on the corner of the hallway. Ron held my other hand and both of them quickly dragged me away from there while Pansy and Blaise did the same to Draco. "See you on the breakfast," I said, raised my voice a little as the Slytherins Trio already ten feet away and smiled sweetly at Draco. Draco winked at me and nodded before they gone when they turned on the corner. I chuckled and murmured,"The best Christmas I ever had."

_**+So, how was it? Not that impressive right? Urgh, so sorry! It's kinda longer than the other chapter because I wan to end it in one chapter. Oh, and about McLaggen, don't worry. I'll be making the AFTERWARDS CHAPTER this night and will publish it soon after I finish it. Hope you guys enjoyed it and stay awesome, bros! BROFIST! (m)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey bros! So, this is the last chapter of The Hidden Plan Of The Truce. I made it today and thank God, I published tonight also. Still making grammar errors. Sorry. Anyway, hope you bros enjoy reading it! :D_**

**AFTERWARDS_  
_**

_Third person's POV_

Harry woke up with smiling on his face. Now he was Draco Malfoy's boyfriend. He chuckled, thought about last night."Stop with the chuckling, mate. It's creep me out," Ron said while hanging the towel on the edge of heater. He was wearing soft stripe green tee shirt and blue jeans.

"You're just jealous, Ron," Harry said, still chuckling. He get up from the bed and reached his towel which was hanged beside Ron's. Ron snorted and said,"Jealous of what, lover boy?" Harry ignored the question and went to the bathroom.

ooOoo

"Hi, lover boy" Blaise said, jumping behind Harry and Ron. He moved between them so that he was in the middle and wrapping both of the Gryffindor's shoulders. He's wearing long sleeve black-grey cashmere shirt with black denim."It's weird to see you alone, Blaise," Harry said while he eyes looking around, searching his blonde boyfriend.

"Already miss the Ice pPrince, lover boy? I overslept, so, your Drakey-Poo and Pansy already went to grab the breakfast first," Blaise explained and mockingly when he said Drakey-Poo. Harry blushed slightly then snorted while Ron laughing like a maniac.

"Drakey-Poo? Remind me that name when I have fight with him," Ron said sarcastically and laughing again. "Stop it. If he's hear this, we're done," Harry said but chuckled when Blaise called the name repeatedly with girlish tone.

We walked to the Great Hall with laughter and clutching our stomach. But, Harry abruptly stopped when he saw Draco looked at the three of them from Slytherins table with raised eyebrow. He sat with Pansy beside him and Hermione opposite Pansy. Harry smiled sweetly at him while elbowed on Blaise's ribs slowly. "Stop it. Seriously," Harry whispered at Blaise and walked to the Slytherins table, leaving his two laughing friends who tried to stop laugh.

"Morning, Pansy. Hermione," he greeted them as he put his bum on the chair beside Draco. "Morning to you too, scarhead," Draco said sarcastically and glance at Harry. "Good morning, Dray," he greeted and smiled sweetly again when Draco put his hand on Harry's waist."Morning, pumpkin. What you guys laughing about?" Pansy asked as Blaise and Ron sat beside Hermione. They both snorted and glanced at each other and both answered at the same time,"Nothing."

"You're look smart today," Harry said, trying to change the topic when he saw Draco narrowed his eyes on those two who sat opposite him. Draco turned to Harry and smiled smugly. He wore black high-neck wool sweater which make his skin paler and dark blue jeans. harry let a curt smiled when he saw the shiny watch on Draco's wrist. "I looked smart everyday, Potter but thanks for the compliment," he replied and planted a kiss on Harry's cheek when he saw the Golden Boy pouted."Still Potter, huh?" Harry murmured, not looking at Draco. Draco let out a small chuckled and whispered at Harry's ear,"I'm sorry, _Harry_." he purred on Harry's name. Harry grinned bashfully but satisfied when Draco called his name like that.

"Can we eat now? I don't wish to eat while watching love drama in front of me," Ron said and rolled his eyes looking at the two lovebirds. "Jealous much, aren't we Ronald?" Draco shot back and smirked at the ginger-head. Ron narrowed his eyes and want to shot back when Hermione give a quick peck on his cheek."There you go. Now eat. Fighting in the morning, really?" Hermione said and gave a disdained look on now-blushing Ron then Draco.

Harry smiled and shook his head slowly watching the scene. _Never better_, he thought himself. But, soon enough his smiled fell when he turned around at the main door of Great Hall. His emerald eyes widened when he saw McLaggen's right arm was bandaged and has a cut on the corner of his lips. His left cheek was plastered and has dark purple circling around his right eye.

Harry jumped up from where his seat and walked to McLaggen quickly, ignoring Draco's called him. "What on earth happened to you, Cormac?" he asked worriedly when he was stood in front of McLaggen. McLaggen smiled and put his unbandaged hand on Harry's shoulder."Don't worry, love. This is nothing," he answered and cupped Harry's blushing cheek but being shoved away roughly by a pale hand.

"Don't learned any lesson from last night, dickhead?" Draco sneered. His eyes obviously showed his anger. He stood in front of Harry which blocked Harry's view from McLaggen. "It's holiday. No lesson on holidays, thick-head," McLaggen shot back and glared at Draco. Harry blinked his eyes foolishly, didn't have a clue what's going on.

Draco tsked and smirked. His crossed his arms on his chest and said smugly,"Well, now you have to learn that Potter already taken." McLaggen gapped his mouth and widened his emerald eyes on Draco. He then shove Draco away to look at Harry which was stood behind Draco.

"Is that true, Harry?" McLaggen asked Harry in disbelieve. Harry sighed and nodded. He then smiled apologetically at McLaggen who now looked sad and hurt.

Draco was furious now and was about to punch McLaggen but being stop by Harry. Harry turned at McLaggen and said,"I'm sorry, Cormac but you might want to leave now before my boyfriend turn into Veela."

McLaggen furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Harry then at furious Draco. His eyes widened a while before he shut it tightly. He let out a sighed and nodded at Harry. He turned around and before he walked, he smirked and murmured, loud enough to both Harry and Draco to hear,"I'm not going to give up, love" he winked at Harry and exited the Great Hall.

"That asshole. I should hex him more," Draco growled and huffed angrily. He reached Harry's wrist and walked to his shocked friends and ignored the whispering on other tables. When they both reached at where they sat before, Pansy and Hermione chuckled but stop after Draco shot a death glared at them.

"What bloody hell was that?" Ron asked, don't get a clue of what happened. Blaise also raised his eyebrow and shot a confused looked at Pansy who smirked knowingly and aware of what happened."I take Mclaggen's wounds as the 'matters' that made you showed up late last night?" Hermione asked and snickered when Draco gave a curt nodded.

"_Oh..._" Harry muttered after a while, realizing of what made his boyfriend's wrath. He looked at Draco who still look annoyed and rubbed his arms, tried to soothe his boyfriend. He smiled gently when Draco looked at him.

Then Draco wrapped his hand around Harry's waist and pulled the smaller boy close to him and then tightening his grip."You're mine," he growled. Harry's eyes widened but then he chuckled and put his hand gently on Draco's thigh."Yes, Dray. I'm yours." he said and smiled gently.

_Such a possessive blonde I had here,_ he thought to himself then laughed when watched at his friends. Ron and Blaise still dumb and confused of what had happened and shot questions to Draco while Pansy and Hermione grinned wickedly at the three of them and teased Draco who shot a glare and sneered at them._ The hidden plan of the truce really a great succeess,_ he thought again and joined his friends conversation.

_**+So, how was it? I want to say thanks to you bros, read this story until this chapter. Gosh, I'm touched. Hahaha, anyway hope you bros enjoyed reading it and stay awesome bros! I closed this story with a brofist! BROFIST! (m)**_


End file.
